


Heartless

by LunaStories



Series: SPN Angst Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Universe, Dark!Dean, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Stabbing, Violence, all Dean wants is Cas' heart, but nothing too untoward happens, probably not sure lmao, spnangstbingo, spnangstbingo 2018, there is no happy ending lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Dean has Castiel at his mercy and he's finally going to take what he's wanted all along: Castiel's heart.~~“Shhh it’s okay angel.” Dean murmured absentmindedly, offering Castiel false comfort as he grinned. “What I learned during my stint as a demon, was that the most effective way to grow more powerful, was to get rid of all weaknesses.”The angel stared up at him with pained, dull blue eyes. The strength in them all but gone. Dean leaned in and whispered into Castiel’s ear, ignoring the short stuttering sobs the angel let out.“And you were my greatest weakness.”





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Luna and this is my first time doing a bingo event. This is an entry for the spnangstbingo and it fills the square "stabbing". This is unbeta-ed so excuse any mistakes I wrote this real quick because I was super excited to join this bingo. I loveeee dark stuff ^.^
> 
> If you guys aren't sure about the tags please read the end note for a full warning.
> 
> Without further ado, please read and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I recommend listening to this song as you do: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfQ7ucGQdOM)

When Castiel woke up, it wasn’t with a sudden awareness like he was used to. Instead, it was slow and sluggish, his arms weighed down and handcuffed behind his back. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and noticed belatedly that he was tied firmly to a chair.  
  
He tried to stifle his groan, lest he notify his kidnapper that he was awake.  
  
He could hear footsteps, heavy and firm, walk into the room and come to a stop in front of his prone form. He risked a peek through his eyelashes and relaxed when he saw it was Dean.  
  
“Dean.” Castiel breathed out, a relieved smile flitting across his face before it quickly fell into a worried frown. “We need to get out of here quickly. Whoever took me will be back soon.”  
  
He paused, the bruises on his body still aching and his head throbbing in pain. He imagined that the enochian handcuffs were the source of his sudden inability to heal. He felt alarmingly human and physically weak, it wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed.  
  
After a few more moments of silence, he finally looked up at Dean again, the other man’s expression one of barely concealed glee. It was disconcerting and the grin that spread across his face was cold and unfamiliar.  
  
“You’re not Dean.” Castiel growled out, pulling against the cuffs even though he knew it was futile. Internally, he was panicking. Whatever it was that got them was currently possessing Dean and without his powers, he had no way of knowing if Dean was still alive. Sure, his physical body seemed to be here, but it wasn’t a gurantee that his mind was still there. “What have you done to him?”  
  
“Oh, Castiel.” The monster spoke, his voice breathless in excitement. Castiel watched in horror as those cold green eyes that used to inspire such warmth in him flickered to an even colder pitch black. “I am Dean.”  
  
“You-” Castiel snarled as he struggled against the handcuffs, ignoring the way they burned his skin. “Get out of him you son of a bitch.”  
  
The demon threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh. Then, he stepped closer to Castiel and placed himself on his lap, straddling the angel. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck lightly, and smiled at himself when Castiel seemed to tense and lean his head away.  
  
Dean tsked lightly, pressing a mockingly gentle kiss to Castiel’s ear, whispering as he did so.  
  
“You see, Cas,” The demon said the nickname in a way that made Castiel want to curl up and die. It was said with such a fake teasing tone, one Dean had never used on him. It made him feel cold and used. “When I became a demon, I learned a few tricks of my own. Mostly how to hide my demon face from your angelic eyes. You guys thought you healed me, that by using the purified blood I was human again. I let you two believe that for a while. Then I got bored. So here we are.”  
  
Castiel stared into Dean’s pitch black eyes, disbelief on his face. He didn’t want to trust the demon. It could be lying. If Dean hadn’t been healed by the purified blood, then how did he not notice? How did Sam not notice? He could feel the guilt eat away at him, even as a part of him refused to believe the demon’s words.  
  
“You’re lying.” Castiel accused with a hoarse whisper, his mind running at lightning speed as he went through every interaction he’s had with Dean since they ‘healed’ him. Now that he was analyzing their moments together, it was becoming startlingly clear that Dean was speaking the truth. A lot of the more bloodthirsty moments Dean had on hunts, they’d attributed it to the residue effects of the Mark of Cain and the short time he’d been a demon. Now, Castiel could see that the real reason was because they’d failed at healing Dean.  
  
They’d failed Dean.  
  
He closed his eyes in defeat, ignoring the tears prickling his eyes as Dean swept one mockingly gentle hand through his hair before tugging it back harshly.  
  
“We both know that I’m telling the truth. After all, it hurts you much more than my lies.” Dean leaned in and bit hard into Castiel’s throat, drawing blood.  
  
Castiel’s involuntary moan was cut short when he felt a familiar pressure above his heart. Dean let go of his hair and he looked down, staring at the angel blade pressed against him with a detached sort of resignment.  
  
“Are you going to kill me?” Castiel asked, his voice breaking as the full gravity of the situation hit him. This was it then, after all they’ve been through together he was going to be killed by the man he loved.  
  
Dean’s eyes flickered back to green for a moment, the somber look in it so familiar that a part of Castiel ached. It was only a brief moment of weakness, before the demon smirked and his eyes turned black.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Castiel screamed as, without any warning, the demon stabbed the blade straight into his chest, barely missing his heart. He thought he’d been lucky, that maybe Dean didn’t want to kill him after all. It wasn’t until the demon pulled the blade out and stabbed again that he realized how wrong he was.  
  
Dean wasn’t trying to spare him, he was trying to prolong his suffering. In between his screams and dazed pain, he could hear Dean speaking.  
  
The words were steady, though there was a manic sort of desperation to it.  
  
“Can you believe that when I was human, all I ever wanted was your heart? I loved you but you-” He let out a cruel laugh at that, the sound hurting Castiel more than the blade ever could. “You were so _powerful_ . You were stoic and didn’t care about anything but duty and responsibilities.” His voice was mocking, the anger in them clear as he snarled and shoved the blade in again.  
  
With a distant sort of awareness he realized Dean was purposefully keeping him alive with his powers since his own angelic healing was sealed. He wished it would end soon. He tried to speak, tried to tell Dean that he loved him too, but he was so _tired_ .  
  
The blood made Dean’s grip on the angel blade slippery and he resorted to carving instead of stabbing.  
  
“You’d be surprised at how much the human body can withstand. Those special handcuffs I put on you? It binds you to your vessel. When the vessel dies, you will too.” Dean continued, his breathing short and excited as he finished his work. Slowly, he pulled until the chunk of flesh protecting Castiel’s heart fell away, exposing his sluggishly beating heart behind a barely intact rib cage.  
  
And there it was, everything he ever wanted. Castiel’s heart.  
  
He dropped the angel blade, and with one hand, he reached into Castiel’s chest and held his heart. His touch was deceptively gentle, and his gasp of awe was covered up by Castiel’s whimper of pain.  
  
“Shhh it’s okay angel.” Dean murmured absentmindedly, offering Castiel false comfort as he grinned. “What I learned during my stint as a demon, was that the most effective way to grow more powerful, was to get rid of all weaknesses.”  
  
The angel stared up at him with pained, dull blue eyes. The strength in them all but gone. Dean leaned in and whispered into Castiel’s ear, ignoring the short stuttering sobs the angel let out.  
  
“And you were my greatest weakness.”  
  
Dean leaned back, his smile wistful and pained. Despite the cruelty he’s shown the angel so far, he wasn’t lying when he said he’d loved the angel. Oh, he’d love Castiel so much he would have died for him several times over. Now, he was going to take what he wanted.  
  
Just as he gripped the heart tighter, ready to pull, Castiel spoke up in a hoarse whisper.  
  
“I...love you.” He coughed, the tears falling down his face as he cried and the blood choked him. Castiel wished things could have gone differently. He wished…  
  
Dean paused, a truly heartbroken expression crossing his face before he let out a laugh, wet with tears.  
  
“Figures you would say that when I can’t feel or care anymore.”  
  
He pressed a fierce kiss onto the angel’s bloody mouth, the taste of it metallic and salted by tears. He pulled back enough to place his forehead on the angel’s, breathing hard as he pressed his teeth into his own lips. He shouldn’t be able to feel, yet there was an echo within him. A pain at knowing a person he loved was going to die by his hands. Dean grinned, his teeth bloody and viciously bared.  
  
“Goodbye, Castiel.”  
  
Then, he ripped the angel’s heart out.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dean was never healed of his demon self and he captures Castiel. He then proceeds to literally stab and rip out his heart because he's twisted and always loved the angel. Implied that Cas, of course, dies from that. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Please comment and or/kudos as it fills the void where my heart is :D Also did you guys see my hilarious ironic title lmao x'D heartless
> 
> Oh, and get ready for a lot of incoming content throughout the year as I had no self restraint and joined like 50 different events. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
